1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine with a decompression device for relieving a compression pressure at starting.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional engine with such a decompression device includes a camshaft having opposite end portions between which intake and exhaust cams are formed. The camshaft is supported at the opposite end portions by cam supporting portions of an engine body. A decompression weight is pivotably supported through a pivot shaft to the camshaft and is adapted to be rotated at a predetermined angle by a centrifugal force generated during the rotation of the camshaft (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-307840, for example).
In this engine, the decompression weight is located axially outside of one supported end portion of the camshaft, and a decompression camshaft located in the vicinity of the exhaust cam extends axially on the side of the one supported end portion of the camshaft. One end of the decompression camshaft is engaged with a connecting portion of the decompression weight through an intermediate member.
In the above configuration according to the background art, the decompression weight is located axially outside of one end of the camshaft, so that the overall length of the camshaft including the length of the decompression device is increased.
Furthermore, the intermediate member is interposed between one end of the decompression camshaft and the decompression weight, so that the number of parts of the decompression device is increased.